Your Hero's On His Way
by Mimi Keehl-Jeevas
Summary: "When the life of a loved one is cut short,we're left with an unfillable void.We still had so much to say to each other and things to do together.So I think I'll start now.." Warning:Contains Character Death,USUK Yaoi and a Suicudal Alfred.. R&R :3 Also sorry if some of the words are missing,It wasn't letting me type. well,you should get the jist of it though.


**_A/N:Hey guys,I know this isn't the Death Note fanfic I was requested, but don't worry it will be up soon,I had to write this as it kind of came to me about an hour ago as I was really down and depressed and well..yeah.. :( anyway,my other fanfics should be up sometime this week maybe,if not then I'm sorry! Anyway enough with my rambling and onto the story,I hope its okay and not to OCC that It makes no sense! Sorry about any spelling mistakes I may have made. Please review! _**

**_Warning:Character Death,Yaoi and a suicidal America..._**

* * *

He's always been there for me..

No matter how big or small a problem was,he stood by my side.I never knew it,but even back then, when I was a small child living a carefree life style under his protection, I loved him alot more then any child should have felt towards their gaurdian.  
When I was a young teen,and my life felt like it was spirialing downwards into a deep black hole,he stood by me,helping me cope every step of the way. Even if he did get hurt in the process,  
He never complained one bit.

This went on for years,and not once did I**_ ever _**notice **_his_** problems...

I thought he was indestructable,nothing could ever harm the Great British Empire!  
Little did I know that these**_ 'problems' _**were getting worse and worse each day,and as I carried on life as normal,my Artie was getting weaker.

It's only now I realise how big a part of my life he really was.

As I saw his lifeless emerald green eyes and blood covered body,  
I realised I loved 's stupid I know, but as soon as that single bullet when through his chest,the only thing I could think to do was scream.

When the life of a loved one is cut short,we're left with a unfilable void.  
We still had things to say to each other and things to do together,So I'm going to start now:

* * *

_Arthur,_

_If you can somehow read this,I want you to know just how much I love you and that I blame this on me entirely._ _I should have known something was wrong when you stopped fighting with Francis and me as much as you normally did and it hurts to think that I'll never be able to hear your voice again or see you blush as I smiled in your direction at the world meetings._

_I woke up this morning and almost,for a fraction of a second,dialed your number on my phone._ _But then it sprung on me what happened the week before and I nearly broke down once emotions were all over the place but then my eyes settled on the picture of us I have on my bedside table._ _Its from about a year ago but now seems so long ago._

_I've always thought you looked at your prettiest at night,especially when there were fireworks around,your eyes lighting up at each little explosion of colour,hell I thought you were pretty even when you were yelling at me,telling me how stupid my ideas were or when you were drunk and started stumbling all over the place._

_You'll always be my angel,even if you did lose your mind._

_I used to go to bed each night,kiss my fingers and touch your face on the photo,hoping that somewhere,somehow you would feel it and know that you were loved._

_You are the beat of my heart,the soul in my body ; you are me,because without you,I am nothing._ _You're the person I knew I could turn to when I needed help. You are the person I looked at when I needed to smile and I want you to know that every stupid grin and smile I showed during those boring world meeting were for you._

_Everything was for you._

_I needed you as much as you needed me,but I knew you would never admit it._

_I want to say something and mean it more than I ever have done before. You were the love of my life,the man of my dreams and my gaurdin,and I don't know how I would have ever coped without knowing your love,and as I sit here,pouring my heart out on a peice of paper,I know that I'll be joining you wherever you are soon._

_All my love,_

_Alfred F. Jones. xxxxxxxxx_

_P.S- Don't worry my Angel,Your hero's on his way..._


End file.
